marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Annual Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Cap and Company | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ron Lim | Inker2_1 = Danny Bulandi | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis2 = One Page Pin-Up of Cap's Supporting Cast | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * ** * * * * * * * | StoryTitle3 = Call of Duty | Writer3_1 = D.G. Chichester | Penciler3_1 = Mike Manley | Inker3_1 = Mike Manley | Colourist3_1 = Ed Lazellari | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis3 = Part III of "The Von Strucker Gambit" a summer crossover with the Marvel Universe. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Dr. Fishman * Charlie * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Double Helix labs Items: * Vehicles: * Flying Motorcycle | StoryTitle4 = Brothers | Writer 4_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = A reflective origin of Bushmaster. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * Mr. Senescu Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Forgive Us Our Trespasses | Writer5_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler5_1 = James Brock | Inker5_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist5_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * ** Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Worth Fighting For | Writer6_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler6_1 = Larry Alexander | Inker6_1 = Tim Dzon | Colourist6_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer6_1 = Brad Joyce | Editor6_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Billy * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = The Serpent Society | Writer7_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler7_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker7_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = John Costanza | Editor7_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis7 = Two Page Pin-Up of the Serpent Society | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Potraits of: * * * * * * | StoryTitle8 = The Skeleton Crew | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Kieron Dwyer | Inker8_1 = Al Williamson | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Rick Parker | Editor8_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis8 = One Page Pin-Up of the Skeleton Crew | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * | Solicit = The Strucker Gambit - Conclusion Captain America and Nick Fury catch up with the murderous Hydra assassins and discover a deadly secret agenda behind the entire "Strucker Gambit." | Notes = * Story Three, "Call of Duty" is continued from Punisher Annual 4. * The Colourists for Story IV: "Brothers" is credited as "Many Hands". * Art credit for Story VIII " The Skeleton Crew" (along with Kieron Dwyer) is " A.W.". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}